Zoro Reads a Book
by Haruka Jun
Summary: Once again Zoro catches Robin reading a book. What was so interesting about books anyway. Its just a bunch of words on a page, Right? so what happens when Zoro reads a book Robin suggested and actually likes it. Takes place in the new world. Nothing bad just for fun. First published fan-fiction so please review. I do not own one piece. Think i should continue it message me!


Zoro relaxed in the galley of the Thousand Sunny, chugging down another bottle of booze earning him a dirty look from Sanji for being so noisy. Robin, who was sitting across the table from zoro, giggled quietly. Zoro wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or at the book she was reading. He looked at her curiously, she was always reading something and it kind of bothered him. What was so interesting about a bunch of words on a piece of paper? Curiosity getting the best of him, zoro stood up and walked over to her stopping only a few feet away. He strained his eyes trying to read the small print on the page. Robin looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I help you swordsman-san" she asked sweetly 

"Hmmmmmmm?" he mused, his is head turned towards her but his eyes were still on the book. Robin laughed again and closed the book revealing the cover which read "_Untainted Pride" _

"It's an exciting story, would you like to read it?" there was a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

"But aren't you reading it?" Zoro asked quizzically. 

"I've already read it once."

Zoro thought for a moment then shrugged; "I guess" he agreed and took the book from Robin. The cover was brown and very stiff with large gold lettering at the top. 

"I'm sure you will enjoy it" Robin assured. 

"Oi! Marimo! Do you even know how to read?" Sanji quipped from behind the counter with a wide grin. 

"Shut up love cook" he snapped before storming out of the room with the book in hand. Robin laughed again very pleased that Zoro had taken her u on her offer. 

"Robin-chwan!" Sanji exclaimed in a sing-song voice "Would you like me to get you another book?" 

"Yes please." 

"Which one would you like me to get you?" 

She thought for a moment "surprise me." Sanji nodded and hurried out of the room determined to get a fantastic book for robin.

Zoro was back in the observatory with the book. He decided he would read it while he trained, that's only if he found it interesting. Ever so carefully his rough fingers slid under the cover opening it to the first page

_Untainted Pride  
_

"_Long ago in a world where pirated were sparse, it was the great samurai warriors who ruled the world. And there was one that stood above all the rest; it was I Marsyas, the ultimate samurai warrior…" _The mention of samurai had perked zoros' interest a little more. As he continued reading he became more and more intrigued. Soon he forgot all about his training and was completely focused on the book. His fingers gingerly turned page after page. His mind soared picturing each battle with such detail it was almost as if he was fighting alongside this great warrior. There was so much action and adventure it got his blood rushing but there was also sacrifice and tragedy. He was everything he thought a man should be strong, powerful, and resilient, but also kind, loyal, and wise. When the samurais lover died he could feel his pain, when he was victorious he could feel his pride. His strong scene of honor was amazing.

Zoro was so caught up in reading he didn't hear Sanji when he called for dinner. 

"What's taking his so long?" he grumbled "if he doesn't hurry all the food will be gone." He sighed and decided to wrap up a few rice balls for him. Half way through dinner Sanji decided to he would check on Zoro to see what he was doing. It wasn't like him to miss a meal. Zoro knew better that that, Sanji was there to cook food for everyone, and though he didn't like Sanji that much, he respected his position as chef and ate the food that was given to him whether he likes it or not, which he usually does.

Sanji climbed up to the observatory and flung the door open Zoro didn't even flinch; his eyes were glued to the book, absorbing every word, every moment, and every detail not wanting to miss a single thing. Zoros lips moved slightly mouthing each word as he read it. His body was tense and small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Sanji stared at him, completely amazed by the amount of concentration this guy had. He shook his head and smirked, leaving him be too read his book. When he got like this there was no point in talking to him, it likes trying to talk to a brick wall, a very stubborn one.

Zoro held his breath. His heart pounded in his chest. This was the samurais' greatest battle; he had put everything on the line, his life, his honor, and even his pride. "_I swung my sword again and again but it was futile, there was no hope left." _

"Come on, don't give up." Zoro muttered. His heart raced wanting desperately to know what happened next

"_I have come too far, to turn back now would taint my pride, I hate that it has come to this but I have no choice. I have to do it. I have to use the forbidden technique. I raised my in the air, Father forgive me, and with a loud cry…."  
_

Zoro turned the page, eager to learn about this new technique, so fast he almost ripped it and he gasped staring at the page in shock. It was blank. He didn't realize he had reached the end of the book.

"b-but….the technique" he stuttered. There were so many unanswered questions. He stared at the blank page for 10-15 minutes as his mind raced. What about the technique, did it work? Did he survive? Was he able to save the princess? Did his friend and survive? Desperate to know he snapped the book shut, rushed out of the observatory and made a beeline for the library, thankfully Robin was still in there. He took a moment to regain his composure before entering and giving the book back to Robin. 

"Finished already" 

"yeah, it was ok" zoro lied. The book was more than ok he loved it. "sooooo, is there a second one' he asked trying not to sound all hat interested. Robin laughed. 

"Of course there is."

"Really!" Do we have it?' he asked really excited. Robin let out another laugh. A hand appeared on the book shelf behind him and pulled a book out. Zoro went to grab it from the shelf but Robin blocked it. 

"Huh?" 

"You still need to eat" she reminded "you missed out on the food Sanji cooked, as upset as he might be he won't let you starve, so go get some food"

"Ok, I will" zoro promises, Robin released the book and Zoro grabbed it. He stepped into the galley and found rice-balls on the table for him. Sanji was behind the counter washing dishes. Zoro smirked and grabbed the plate. "Sorry for missing dinner, thanks for the rice-balls" he said quickly before leaving to go and read the book. Sanji smiled  
"No problem you idiot" Sanji murmured  
Zoro sat down in the observatory an opened the book. "_I raised _my sword with a loud cry and…"


End file.
